Overshadowed (Previously Undecided)
by oXCrystalAngelXo
Summary: What if Lily and James potter never died? What if Petunia and Vernon where the ones who lost their lives instead? What if Dudley was a wizard, dealing with his cousin's popularity at school? Rated T for language & mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What if Lily and James potter never died? What if Petunia and Vernon where the ones who lost their lives instead? What if Dudley was a wizard, dealing with his cousin's popularity at school? Rated T for language & mild suggestive themes.

HARRY POV

" ** _DUDLEY!_** " Mother yelled. "How many times do I have to call you, you lump! Get up!"

My cousin, Dudley Dursley, mumbled something about " _Beauty sleep_ ". I threw a pillow at him.  
"Too right you need beauty sleep, Duds," I joked. "You're a mess, have you looked in the mirror?"

Dudley threw the pillow back. "Fuck off," he said. "I'm trying to sleep."

" ** _DUDLEY DURSLEY!_** We do not use that language! Now get up!" Mother could be heard storming downstairs, raging to herself about how "insubordinate" Dudley was. I grinned at my cousin, and he couldn't help spluttering. Soon we were in fits of unwanted giggles. True, my cousin could be annoying, but he was human, after all. We all are human, right? We can all be annoying.

I stifled my laughter until it died down, then I threw back the pillow. "Come on, Dud, we should go get breakfast."

Me and Dudley sat down at the kitchen table. He was my cousin, living with us. Yes, Aunt and Uncle Dursley had died, but why so..

Suddenly?

I felt a poke in my ribs and my attention came back to reality. My dad was watching me. I caught his eye and he winked at me, as Mum was spluttering into the phone.

"Yes, yes, Molly, Of course, We're fine to babysit for a few hours. Yes, the twins can be a pain, I know, but I'm sure the boys will get along fine. Hmm? You have a daughter? When will you be coming over? In fifteen minutes? Excellent, see you then!" Mum hung up and turned to us.

"Boys, I need you washed and ready, We're babysitting for a new family that's just moved in. There's a boy who's the same age as you, and will be in your year. So go go go!"

Mum was funny, she really was. Dudley and I laughed, and Dad raised his hand in a salute and said "Aye aye, Captain!" Mum giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Dudley and I, however, made vomiting noises, earning us pokes and raised eyebrows.

Seriously, though, it was gross.

I ran upstairs, leaving Dudley still munching his way through the entire fridge, and dressed quickly. I attacked my hair, frowning. It never sticks up straight.

A gasp and greetings told me that they were already here. I washed my face and ran downstairs, face full of happy smiles. I was greeted by a giant family, as well as a plump woman whom I guessed was Molly. I was right.

"Well, Molly, it's quite alright. Oh, hello, Harry. These are the children staying with us for a bit."

I smiled and said hello to all of them in turn, but there was someone at the back. I craned my neck and saw a girl, around my age, gaze up at me. I watched her, she watched me. I smiled at her and her cheeks flushed. What a pretty girl.

Mum cleared her throat. "I'll be seeing you at ten, then."

The woman waved, and walked off, leaving the group of children at the doorstep. There were four of them, two Twins, the girl, and a boy. The twins bounded inside, shaking my hand simultaneously. It was all quite confusing. The boy mumbled a "Hi", and the girl didn't make any more eye contact.

I tried to catch the girl's eye, but she refused to look at me. I gave up and turned to the boy, whom I soon found out was called Ron. Dudley came in and greeted Ron enthusiastically. They started to talk about anything under the sun, and I glanced at the girl. She was staring at me, and she blushed profusely when she had been caught. She seemed surprised when I turned to her and started chatting to her as though none of the staring at happened. She opened up a bit afterwards, and said her name was Ginny. She was just a year younger than me, and I felt excited at the prospect of new friends. I offered her my hand and led her into the kitchen, hoping it didn't seem romantic to anyone. I saw the twins, which Ginny pointed out as Fred and George, talking to Dad animatedly about the pranks they had played on the caretaker at school. Dad retaliated by telling them the things him and Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius got up to. He didn't mention Uncle Peter. No-one did.

I showed Ginny the couch and made to go get some drinks for everyone. Mum was making dinner.

"Alright, dear? Need something?"

"No, just getting some drinks."

"Oh," she said, smiling. "The twins said they'd like some Butterbeer, have we got any left?"

I looked in the fridge and pulled out a brand new crate of it. Mum giggled. "You can all have some, if there's that much."

I took out five botles and handed them around, keeping one for myself. I plopped myself next to Ginny and chatted to her, laughing at anything slightly funny. After she had had some butterbeer she acted more friendly, though not talking as much as Harry. The twins, Mum, Dad, Ron and Dudley were scattered around the room, all chatting to someone. Dudley was trying to understand Quidditch and the twins were capering around the room, singing. Mum and Dad were laughing at them and me and Ginny were just talking. Her face became pink and she ended up hugging me after an hour or so. Ron raised an eyebrow and Dudley wolf whistled. I laughed and just hugged her back.

Dudley and Ron stayed talking downstairs while I showed Ginny the bedroom I had to share with Dudley. Ginny perched on the end of my bed, and I shut my door. I only brought her up here to give us some quiet time. I sat next to her and we started talking again. What was weird, though, was how she seemed to be friendlier in privacy. She started telling me about her social and family life, as well as school.

She had just finished talking about all the stupid pranks Fred and George got up to when she quietened.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" I asked her, concerned. She smiled at me.

"Nothing. Did I tell you about what one of the boys in my class did to the teacher? It was so funny. They switched the USB stick on the computer to show bums instead of the maths class. The teacher's face when she saw them! The teacher didn't know who did it, but we did. It was so funny!"

I had been looking at the floor, listening. When I looked at her, I saw she had moved right next to me, so we were barely a centimeter apart. Our lips brushed as he looked up and she smiled at me. We stared at each other for a while, until she finally rested her head on my shoulder. I hugged her, and her arms slowly creeped around me , too. We stayed entwined like this for a minute or so when Fred and George came bursting in. Their chatter died down as they saw us, happily hugging. She recoiled, but I stayed hugging her, meaning that we ended up in a giggly heap on the bed. Fred and George sat on Dudley's bed and they pointed at the door, forcing it to lock. They turned to us.

"Talk."

"What?" I said, still giggly, though Ginny looked worried. I squeezed her hand behind my back, and she grinned at me.

"How did you get her to be so happy? Are you a wizard? Oh, wait, we all are magical. Yelp." The taller of the twins said. The smaller one continued it. "Why did you choose Ginny when you could have chosen Ron? True, he is a git, but he's better than Ginny! Why her? She's as smart as a-"

Fortunately, I didn't hear what he had to say, because Ginny flew at him, eyes glaring. The other twin stared, laughing, as the two had a wrestling match. I soon learned the Taller one to be Fred.

He rolled his eyes and turned to me. "So, you're Harry Potter?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, I am. And I'd like your sister back here please, she's cuddly."

Fred and George burst out laughing, and pushed Ginny back.

She didn't land next to me, though. She spun in mid air and landed on top of me, knocking me backwards. She had a black eye, and I hugged her. She was full of bruises, too. I glared at George.

"Think you're tough, do you? Tough because you beat up a ten year old?" Fred's face filled with glee and George's face went stony. He grabbed his twin and left the room.

As soon as we could hear them downstairs, talking to Dudley and Ron, I sat up and let Ginny sit in my lap as I searched her arms and face for any further damage. She kept wincing at her hip, and I gently asked her if I for see what was there. When I saw what was there, I stared. There were deep cuts there. I placed my hand on them to stop the blood flow and she blushed. I jokingly placed my hand on her other hip and she scooted back suddenly, causing us to fall back again. This time, she landed next to me.

Her face was so pretty, and her eyes such a delicate shade of blue.

I almost gave in and kissed her..

Downstairs, we didn't talk about what had happened after the twins had left. They were talking to eachother, and they wolf whistled at us holding hands as we slowly entered the room. When Mum saw Ginny, she ran up to her, asking what had happened. She sat us down in the Kitchen and told us to say what happened. We told her the fighting part, but I stated that they were making fun of us for being friends. She scolded the twins, and rung up Mrs. Weasley. She floo'd over and took the twins home. That left Ron and Ginny.

Speaking of Ron, he came ambling in with Dudley. They sat next to us and tried to engage conversation, until Dudley told Ron that I was a miserable bastard, earning him a scolding from Mum. While this happened. Me and Ginny sneaked out into the living room. Ron followed us.

I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Ron. He was a massive Quidditch fan, and once I knew the rules, we started talking about it. Mum opened the door and found Mrs. Weasley looking slightly flustered. I had a vague suspicion about why, but my hopes weren't high.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged her children when they ran to her, but then she saw Ginny's wounds and recoiled, horrified. She looked at Ron, Dudley, me and Mum for explanation and I spoke up. "The twins."

Mrs. Weasley's face clouded, and she looked at Mum.

"So, who made friends with who?"

"Ginny and harry made friends, so did Dudley and Ronald." Mum stated proudly. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny in surprise, but shrugged it off. "Would Dudley like to stay the night at my home?" She asked Mum. Dudley bounced up and down happily, eating chocolate. Ron looked equally happy, and Mum agreed. Mum asked Mrs. Weasley if Ginny would like to stay over, too, and she Miraculously agreed. What a fun night!

What we didn't know is that there would be a lot more to it than one night..


	2. Chapter 2

2

"G.. Gone?" Me, mum, and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table. It had been a few weeks since the first meeting.

"Yes, Ginny..You see, your mother.. Ginny, do you know what cancer is?"

I gasped, but Ginny's face remained expressionless. There were tears in her eyes.

"My mummy died?" She asked, sobs penetrating her words.

Mum nodded, a couple tears falling. The Weasley family had lived in the neighborhood a while, and only recently had their father left them. Ginny covered her face and fell into me. I hugged her comfortingly, though there were tears in my eyes, too. The Weasleys were a close friend of ours.

Dad walked in, looking grave. Ginny looked at her knees, and she retched, running upstairs. I hurried after her, but she didn't seem to notice me. She vomited, tears falling thick and fast onto the floor. I comforted her, and she fell into me, shivering. She fell limp, and her breathing thinned out. I called for Mum, and she flew upstairs, Dad at her heels. They crouched around Ginny, and Mum frowned.

"What happened, Harry?" She asked me. I blinked.

"I don't know, Mum," I replied. "She was vomiting when I came up, and then she just.." I made feeble gestures with my hands. "This. She fell unconscious."

"Did you touch her?" Mum asked in a soft voice.

"Well," I said. "I hugged her, but I don't see why.."

"Lily!" Dad cut me off, speaking to Mum. He sounded urgent. "Lily, Look at her legs!"

I looked and gasped. Ginny's legs had several cuts, though most had healed over, some were a bit sore.

"I need to see if she's hurt anywhere else," Mum said. She sounded close to tears.

Dad stood up and mumbled something like "Coffee", and walked out. I heard his footsteps on the stairs. Mum seemed to not notice me. She carefully removed Ginny's dress, and started scanning her body, only to find bright red gashes and bruises, mainly on her thighs. I knew I should have looked away, but I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of these injuries.

I looked at Mum, who was utterly speechless. I was close to tears at the sight of my best friend in this state.

"They don't look self-inflicted," Mum whispered, in shock. "It looks like.." Mum couldn't finish the sentence, but I had a good idea of what she was thinking. I finished her sentence.

"R-Rape?"

Mum nodded, tears finally falling. I smoothed Ginny's hair while Mum waved her wands and muttered some healing spells under her breath. Mum finally asked me to leave so she could inspect the unconsious girl fully. She didn't say what she was going to do but I undeerstood. I stood up and went downstairs, catching a glance at my face. I was unnaturally pale. I found my dad on the couch, thinking. He jumped when I came in, but smiled weakly.

"Hello, Harry," He said to me, rubbing his forehead. Dudley and Ron are due home soon, they went over to see Pierce. Anyway, come sit, son. Tell me, did you find anything else on the poor girl?" I was saved answering by my mother coming in, glassy eyed. Her cheeks were covered in tears.

"James, we need to contact the ministry of Magic," She stated, very voice wobbly. Dad frowned, and stood up to look at her in the eye.

"Why, sweetheart?" I would usually have retched at this point, but this wasn't the time to be joking around.

"Ginny's been.. Raped." Dad gasped, and ran over to the fireplace immediantly. I watched him silently as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and said "Ministry for Magic!". He was gone. I heard a noise coming from upstairs. Ginny was stirring.

"Mum, listen!" I said, causing her to quieten. She heard Ginny, and ran upstairs. I hestitated, but ran after her. I saw Ginny on the floor, but awake. She looked sleepy. She was frowning, but when she saw me, her face lit up. I smiled, and went to sit next to her. Mum didn't leave, and a part of me was annoyed, but most of me understood that she needed to be under supervision for bit. I helped her up.

"Mum, can Ginny come into my room?" I looked at Mum, and she nodded. She didn't follow, but just smiled as I put my arm around Ginny. I took her to my room and she fell down on my bed. I sat next to her, smoothing her hair. She looked at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" She whispered in a husky voice. I nodded, my heart thudding.

"My daddy.. did things to me. He hurt me. I was supposed to say no, but.. he didn't let me.." Ginny's words were penetrated with sobs. "He did so many things to me, and my legs are hurt. Look." She pulled up her dress, showing me her legs, though not her thighs. She frowned at them, then looked at me.

"They were hurt, but I think they are better now." She finally mumbled.

"No, Ginny, my Mum saw you were hurt and fixed you up. Did your Dad really do that to you?!" I imagined my Dad doing something like that. It was impossible.

"Yes, he did. Close your eyes." She said. I did so, but it was for a while. I opened one eye, and saw her looking underneath her underwear, frowining lightly, but her eyes were lit up. I shut the eye, and a few seconds later she talked again.

"It's ok now." I opened my eyes, and Ginny was stood up, smiling. She looked wide awake. She hugged me, and pulled me onto my bed. She burst into giggles, and I couldn't help but laugh too. I heard the door open downstairs, and Ron and Dudley's voices. I nudged Ginny.

"Want to lay down?" I offered her. "They won't have to know anything about your being hurt, atleast not by your Dad." She smiled, and then frowned at her dress. I thought about it for a moment, then pulled out an old pair of my pyjamas, and handed them to her.

"Thank you, Harry," She said, smiling. I walked out and shut the door with a click. I went downstairs, finding Ron and Dudley in the doorway, discussing what they had been told with concerned faces.

"Ron," I said. "Ron, are you alright? You look like you're going to puke."

Ron nodded. "It's just a shock.. But of course we knew she wasn't well, except Ginny. We were expecting it.." Ron's eyes swam with tears. "Where's my sister?"

I looked at Ron, who was in desperate need of some family comfort, and told him to follow me. Dudley followed. I opened the door to mine and Dudley's room, and Ron saw Ginny laying down and ran to hug her. Ginny jumped, then hugged her brother in return. They stayed together for a few more minutes, until Mum came in, startling us all. Mum gave a sad smile at the two.

"Ron, Ginny, I was sent the Will of your mother. She says you're both to stay here from now on. I can easily set up the spare room. Dudley, would you like to stay here, or share the spare room with Ron?" I knew his answer already.

"With Ron." He said, as he munched yet another chocolate bar.

Mum nodded, and got out her wand. She muttered some strange spells, and the bed, along with his posters, disappeared. They reappeared into the spare room on the other side of the hallway. Mum transfigured both beds into bunk beds.

"Ginny, do you mind sharing with Harry here?"

She jumped up in excitement, and I laughed, already climbing the ladder. I layed down on the top bunk.

"We're sharing, Ginny. By the way, I call dibs on top bunk." I flashed her a cheeky smile, and she laughed and came up to join me. Ron and Dudley ran into their new room, and Mum went to go make dinner. The door was shut, and Ginny looked at me.

"I really like you, Harry," She mumbled. I saw her go pink. I smiled.

"On a scale of one to ten? One being hate, ten being love?" I asked her, grinning. She flushed, and mumbled something.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that," I said.

"Eleven."

"Hogwarts letters!" Dad called up the stairs. I jumped in glee. My First year of Hogwarts! Yippee!

Ginny came down too, just to not be lonely. I read the list.

"I can't wait for Transfiguration," Ron said wistfully. "Fred and George.." He stopped talking. Then He frowned. "Will they be at Hogwarts when we go?"

Mum nodded, and Ron groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Ginny giggled.

Mum sighed. "We should go to Diagon Alley. If you behave, we can get Icecream. Okay?"

Dudley cheered. I smirked, and turned to Ginny, who was nudging me.

"Will you write to me over the school terms?" She asked forlornly. I chuckled, and rolled my eyes.

"Am I your best friend or Not, Gin?" I joked. Dad grinned, and exchanged a glance with Mum. She jumped into action.

"Get dressed! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Dad set some firecrackers off, and they chased Dudley around for a few minutes. I doubled over laughing, because Dudley looked like an overweight duck. Mum frowned at him, then they started to kiss. I retched, and Ron almost vomited!

We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and stepped into the back room. We openede the gateway and walked into Diagon alley. Dudley, as usual, headed straight for the Icecream parlour, fat galleons in his hands. Ron also had a handful, and they were planning on buying loads of icecream. Mum sighed.

"James, watch them. It wouldn't do for them to wander." Mum sighed, and James sheepishly followed them. I saw him take a couple galleons from his wallet. I smirked.

Mum turned to me. "Harry, watch Ginny while I go get your school supplies." With that, Mum was gone. I turned to Ginny.

"What first?"

Ginny's eyes scanned the street. They rested on the book store. I grinned.

"Books!"

We ran to the store and stepped inside. It smelled of musty books. ?I saw a gathering of people, one of them with a turban. They seemed interesting, so we sauntered past, stopping near them for a book. An extremely tall wizard said "But the stone can't be stolen, can it?" Before he was hushed. We went away, only to hide behind a bookshelf to listen.

"Hagrid, your dog cannot possibly be the only thing to guard it. We'll all place our own specialty to protect it." A cold voice sneered.

"Severus, please," An older voice said softly. A woman. "We will, but remember that Hogwarts is safe anyway, we don't need.." Ginny gasped, and I whispered "Hogwarts! They're teachers!"

"Ay, wha' was tha'?" The man named Hagrid said. Me and Ginny pretended to browse the bookshelfs, and bumped into Mum. She Smiled.

"I knew you'd be here, Harry. Well, let's go home. It's your first day tomorrow. You need to be well rested."


End file.
